


The break up

by NetflixAndChillButItsLegit



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Breakup, M/M, The Society, boy/boy, sam/grizz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetflixAndChillButItsLegit/pseuds/NetflixAndChillButItsLegit
Summary: It started when Grizz came back from his trip. Grizz got upset that Sam didn’t come looking for him even after three days. Sam found out something interesting about the trip and got mad at Grizz. Long story short, a jealousy fight fic that doesn’t end great.Second story ever, so I’m still bad at descriptions. I promise the actual story is good! At least I think it is..... (:





	The break up

“Why aren’t you trying to get ahold of me Sam?!?” Grizz yelled, pulling at his hair, frustratedly.

It’s been three days. Three days! Three days since Grizz has been back and the one person he wants to see hasn’t shown up at his doorstep yet. He keeps telling himself any minute now, but Sam isn’t budging. He feels like crying, but he has to be strong.

‘Might as well check up on him. Maybe he doesn’t know.’ Grizz thought to himself.

He took a car to Sam’s house. Once he arrived, he knocked on the door. To his surprise Becca answered.

“Hi!” She exclaimed, and even though she looked awfully tired, she still managed to be cheerful. “What can I do for you?”

Grizz felt a little awkward talking to her, but he managed to speak in a small voice. “Um is Sam here? I kinda wanted to see him and talk to him.”

“You bet your left pinky he is. Here come inside. He’s on the second floor, first door to your left.” Becca said stepping to the side to let Grizz in.

He gave her a light ‘thanks’ and went on his way.

“First door to your left.” He repeated, mostly to not forget.

Once he reached his destination, he paused.

‘Don’t be scared now. You drove all the way here and now you are going to knock on this door.’ Grizz pumped himself up.

He gave the door three knocks before he heart a faint ‘come in’. He smiled at hearing Sam’s voice and opened the door.

When he first stepped into the room he was blinded by how sunny it was in there, but eventually his eyes adjusted. And the sight he saw was absolutely gorgeous.

Sam was laying down with his baby and smiling the hugest smile ever. They looked so cute together. So perfect.

Grizz suddenly wanted to go. He can’t get in between Becca and Sam. She needs him. For support and to watch the baby. Sam needs to be in the baby’s life! He’s the father for god sake. But he still needed to talk to Sam.

Becca came in and stole the baby as soon as he took his first step towards Sam. She pushed him to the side a tiny bit and said the baby needed fed and then she scurried off.

Once Sam looked up and saw Grizz, his whole exterior changed. His smile turned into a frown and he signed, “What do you want.”

Grizz felt confused as to why Sam seemed upset with him, but he still needed to talk to him.

“Why didn’t you visit me?” Grizz signed while speaking. “Are you mad at me?”

“Yes. I’m very mad at you. I went and gave myself to you and you go and cheat on me on your trip! With a woman!” Sam said, half signing, half speaking, too upset to finish signing.

“I did not cheat on you Sam. I would never. I can’t believe you would even think that! Who told you I cheated on you?” Grizz said now angry as well.

“Don’t give me that bs. I know what you did! You know what you did! How could you. After I finally thought we could be together. I guess we couldn’t. You’re too much of a fuckup.” Sam signed, tears streaming down his face like waterfalls.

Grizz was taken aback by Sam. It was not like Sam to call names. He must really be a fuckup.

“I didn’t cheat on you. But if you want to have it your way then we will. I don’t think I can be with you.” Grizz sighed, running his hands through his hair, trying not to burst into tears. One loose tear falls but he quickly wipes it away with his sleeve.

“I know you did. No point in lying. I don’t want to be with a fuckup anyways.” Sam signed, angrily. “People would always spread rumors about you being a whore in high school, but I refused to believe them. I guess I should’ve taken their word for it.” Sam spat.

Grizz felt awful, but Sam still thought he needed to continue with degrading Grizz a little bit more.

“I didn’t even like you to be honest. You just happened to be the only other gay guy here.” Sam shrugged, “I bet learning asl was just a nice little facade you did. Pretend to be nice and then break my heart. But it doesn’t matter now. Leave! Leave right now!” Sam signed, yelling out the words as best as he could.

Grizz didn’t think his heart could break anymore but it did. It shattered. Into tiny little pieces. He ran off quickly. Crying his eyes out on the way to the front door.

Becca stopped him to ask if everything was alright, but he just quickly said ‘yes’ before he spilled everything to her and before she got a good look at his face.

She went to ask Sam if something went wrong with their talk, but the door was locked. She put her ear to the door and faintly heard sobs. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but decided it would be better if she let him cry it out first.

Grizz opened his car door and got in. He sat there for a moment to take everything in. ‘Did Sam and me just break up?’ Tears started to well in his eyes. Then they fell down his face. He then cried more than he had ever cried before. His sobs wracked his body up and down. And he grabbed his hair and pulled, and pulled, and pulled. He wanted to curl into a ball and die, but he needed to stay strong.

His sobs soon turned into hiccups, and then he completely stopped crying except for the small tears in the corner of his eyes. He wiped his face, gained his composure, and tried to fix his hair a bit. With a tear stained face, messy hair, and no dignity, he drove back home, in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
